Spilting A Flower
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: A normal Girl named Lia was kidnapped by Aizen just before the battle with Ichigo. Aizen shared some of his life force with Lia and planned on using her as esparda -10. But Lia must choose between the Soul Reapers and the Espada. Whether to send Aizen to his death or save his life. Rests on the blade of Lia's sword. Having to choose may spilt the fragile flower.
1. Chapter 1

Aizen woke up looking through the darkness he was shut in. Aizen could feel a rushing power from Las Nochas in the Soul Society. Aizen just stared into the nothingness, the drifting into the world were spiritual pressure outlined bodies and made the heart of the person glow. Aizen was looking for some one, some one overflowing with spiritual pressure... He found who he was looking for in Las Nochas.. _" Wake up... " _Aizen said then spiritual pressure from the person exploded sending him back into the normal world with a scream, he shut his eyes. The person cut off all pathways of the spiritual world for any one that was in it at the time. Aizen grinned. " Good girl... " He said as he began to chuckle.

Byakuya and Renji were standing by each other in Las Nochas. Byakuya's hair was cut short now, years had passed since Ichigo defeated Aizen. A light breeze was blowing, Byakuya waited and listened. He was wearing a dark black coat with a white lining that had six on it for a squad captain. They had been sent because the overflowing spiritual pressure that opened a gap from Las Nochas, the Soul Society and human world.

Renji was just standing there waiting for Byakuya to make the first move on what they should do. Renji reached back and tightened his long pony tail, it being longer then it was a few years ago. Him looking slightly wiser as well. Renji looked out across the long hall, they were standing at the main entrance. " Why do you think they sent us? " Renji asked as he faced Byakuya. " They could have just sent Ichigo or Captain Soi Fong and Yoruichi- "

" Because we are here to observe if any thing goes wrong we handle it. Don't speak of Yoruichi. " Byakuya said in a calm tone as he started walking towards where he knew the spiritual pressure was coming from doing flash step a couple of times.

Renji followed quickly, doing flash step as well, every know and again killing a wandering hallow. Renji slowed as Captain Kuchiki did. They were stopped at a large door a bed room... It had belonged to Aizen. Renji looked at the doors, before stepping forward and opening it slowly. He walked into the room slowly.

" I wouldn't- " Byakuya started to say before he was cut off by Renji tripping and falling. No matter how much Byakuya wanted to break out laughing he held a straight face and walked into the room.

" Oww... " Renji mumbled rubbing his head as he started to get up, but then seemed what seemed like a lose floor tile, he pressed on it slightly, a hole opened in the wall and a set of stairs formed going down. Renji stood up quickly looking down the stair case. " That's where its coming from... " Renji mumbled.

Byakuya nodded in slight agreement, he slowly drew his zanpakuto and began to walk down the stairs slowly a lights turned on as they walked down the stairs, then the lights in the room lit up. Byakuya blinked eyes widening slightly.

Renji looked over Byakuya's shoulder to see what he was looking at. There sitting in on the floor was a human looking women with long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, soft tanned skin, and she was skinny. Right now she was just staring at the floor but then she looked up at them. Her eyes widened clear she was scared of them.

" Who are you?... Where am I... " She asked quietly putting up her had as if to stop them from getting any closer.

But then Byakuya noticed some thing on the normal girls looking wrist, bones, hollow bones. It was like a bracelet only around part of her wrist and on her neck was the number negative ten.

The Renji took a step toward her. " We are Soul Reapers' from the Soul Society. We are in Las Nochas... " Reji said in a calm tone he was watching her to see what she would do.

" Renji back away from her. She is an Espada, she's dangerous. " Byakuya said placing his hand on Renji's shoulder. Trying to pull him back away from her.

" Soul Reapers? Soul Society? Las Nochas? Espada? Dangerous? I have no clue on what is going on, yesterday I was walking back from my grandparents funeral, I remember being grabbed. Then I just woke up here maybe a day ago... I'm not dangerous, I tried to get out of here but those things that screech tried to come after me. " She said quietly.

Byakuya had a good bullshit detector, he knew she wasn't lying. Byakuya let go of Renji's shoulder letting Renji do what he wanted. Byakuya looked around seeing were Aizen must have been keeping her while she was in the transformation faze.

Renji took off his cloak, he kneeled next to her. " You've got to trust us all right. " Renji said as he wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. " Whats your name? " Renji asked in a soft tone as he helped her up.

" Lia... " She said quietly she took his hand as he helped her stand. Lia put a few strands of her hair behind her ear. For some reason she had the feeling some one strong was getting close. " Can you feel that... " Lia said in a soft innocent tone.

Renji blinked her own spiritual pressure had been so strong he hadn't been able to since a strong spirit coming closer. " Byakuya... " Renji said.

Byakuya was ready he had his sword drawn and was waiting from some one to come down the stair case. Renji took the same stance but in front of her.

Lia reached for the sword that was laying on the table, it was a sliver sword and she felt safe when she held it. But then she looked over Renji's shoulder to see a man with blue hair and a grin on his face walking down the stairs.

" I think that right there is mine. " The man said with a grin as he pointed his sword at Byakuya who was standing in front of Renji.

" Grimmjow... "


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow did flash step behind Renji before he could react and cut Renji's back and grabbed a Lia but the last thing he expected was for her to cut his hand. Grimmjow jumped back slightly dodging Byakuya's swing as he jumped. Grimmjow was dodging almost all of the swings, but then he turned his back to Lia shooting a Cero at both of them. Grimmjow grabbed Lia then did flash step up the stairs, her having dropped the sword when she cut his hand. Grimmjow slipped on a sliver bracelet that suppressed spiritual pressure, and then put one on her. It would only make it harder for Renji and Byakuya to find him and that was his plan.

" Let me go! " Lia screamed as she was carried down several of the halls, she struggled in his arms. Lia blinked when he seemed to move faster then one would be able to walk. Wait. Was he even walking. Lia felt sick and dizzy. " Stop... Please... " Lia moaned in slight dizziness and feeling sick.

" Shut up!" Grimmjow growled. After a moment he started walking slowly down one of the long halls. He had her cradled in his arms slightly, he walked to one of the walls. Grimmjow stepped on one of the tiles opening a staircase down into a cave area. " If your gonna throw up do it now. " Grimmjow said almost dropping her as he pressed the wall causing the stair case to shut and Lia's escape rout to be gone.

Lia stared at the ground her head quit hurting after a while, she looked over at the Grimmjow. " Why did you bring me here? " Lia asked in her innocent tone as she slowly stood up trying to balance, since the dizziness was still there. Lia leaned against one of the stone walls staring at him.

" You know nothing! Do you! " Grimmjow growled as he went over to her slamming his head against the wall by her head, causing her to flinch.

" I don't know whats going on! I just woke up here one day!... " Lia said her eyes watering slightly, she slowly slid down the wall to she was sitting her back against the wall. She felt like crying but she didn't want to in front of a stranger.

Grimmjow blinked when she yelled at him, he couldn't believe she just stood up to him. He watched her then slowly sat next to her. " I'm only going to explain this once so listen closely. " Grimmjow said with a slight huff and a roll of his eyes. He began to explain things about the Soul Society, Las Nochas, and spirits such as Hollows. " I think Aizen is trying to use you. I hate that bastard but we have to get him out because if not my plan will go to an end. "

Lia let out a soft sigh listening to him, nodding her head at times.

( There will be an update soon. I am going through a rough time right now, I just lost some one in my family so, the update won't be until tomorrow or later on today, I don't know yet but enjoy what I have done. )


End file.
